


Percy Jackson Love of Aphrodite

by CanadianmultishipperFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Depressed Percy Jackson, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grover (Percy Jackson) is a Good Friend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianmultishipperFangirl/pseuds/CanadianmultishipperFangirl
Summary: After Annabeth breaks up with him Percy is devastated and depressed. The night after the breakup  He goes and gets drunk. Several months later he receives an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Chiron & Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Paul Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Original Character(s), Percy Jackson & Poseidon, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Percy’s point of view**

Hi, I’m Percy Jackson, you may have heard of me as the two-time savior of Olympus and survivor of Tartarus. Those are just a few of my titles, but if we went over them all we would be here all night. Yes, I said night, that is because I am currently sitting at a bar drowning my sorrows, trying to forget my pain. 

You might ask what happened, what made me so upset that I decided to partake in Mr. D’s domain? Well, the answer to that only requires one word, Annabeth. The love of my life the girl I fell in Tartarus for, dumped me. We dated for five years and then she decides that her work is more important and that she can’t work and be with me. So, she chose work and kicked me to the curb like I meant nothing to her. 

I couldn’t believe her. She was everything to me, I would have given up my own life to protect her, I nearly had more than once and that’s how she repays me! Apparently, she couldn’t let me down easy either, she had to just get it over with by bringing it up at the start of our conversation. So, because of this, I am currently sitting in a bar, drinking for the first time, so due to this I barely noticed when a blonde woman sat down to my right.

“Why are you so upset?” she asked in a tone that sounded sympathetic. 

I told her, although due to my current state my words were slurred 

After I had explained to her what had happened her face got even sadder, I assumed she just felt bad for me, perhaps she had been through something similar, although I found that hard to believe considering how beautiful she was. Okay, where did that thought come from? I guess I'm just drunk. I barely heard her when she said,

"I never wished for this to happen, you have always been one of my favourite heroes Perseus. You have been ever since your father claimed you." 

Drunk and absorbed in my own thoughts I didn’t register what she had just said. She seemed to think for a minute, before saying,

"I want to help you Perseus. "

The next morning I woke up with a horrible hangover. My head was pounding, and I couldn't remember much of last night beyond a certain point. I didn't do much that day since because of the hangover I spent most of it in bed. Once I got over the hangover I swore to myself that if I drank again it would definitely be in moderation. In the days following that day, I decided that I wouldn't be going back to camp, so I tried to find work in the city. Once I got enough money I might even get an apartment in the city, I didn't want to be a burden on my Mom and Paul for much longer. Even though they were fine with me staying with them I figured that it would still be a good idea for me to move out. 

I eventually got a part-time job, and I also started volunteering at a marine animal rescue shelter. The months passed without much going on, I was attacked by Monsters a few times, but that's nothing new. Much to my surprise nobody from camp came looking for me, but I wasn't complaining. Three days after Annabeth dumped me my dad came to see me. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's Point of view**

One day about seven months after that night I was just about to leave and go for a walk, but just as I went out the door a man dressed in a jogging suit appeared in front of me holding what looked like a bassinet. 

"Perseus Jackson?" The man who obviously was either a god or a monster asked. 

"Yes,” I answered, with my hand gripping riptide in my pocket. You can't be too cautious when you're a demigod. 

He said, "I am Zephyrus, I was asked to give you this." 

I took the bassinet from him, as I looked at it I noticed that it was white, it was decorated with pearls, and it had images of couples walking on a beach on it. The images sent a pang through my heart reminding me of all the time Annabeth and I had spent on the beach at camp. 

After he handed me the bassinet he turned away from me and started running in a roughly western direction before he turned into a gust of wind, and quite literally blew away. I had guessed from his name that he was the god of the west wind, but at first, it made no sense why he'd come to me. Once I looked in the bassinet though the reason became quite obvious. When I looked in it, my eyes widened in shock and I’m sure I was probably gaping at what I saw. I was so shocked I almost dropped it. Thankfully I didn’t because. In the bassinet lay a sleeping baby girl. It was pretty obvious what had happened though, I must have run into a goddess that night at the bar, but since I couldn't remember much of what happened that night I don't have the slightest clue which goddess it might have been. 

I could rule out the maiden goddesses Athena included. I could also rule out Hera because she wouldn't cheat on Zeus, but there was still Demeter and Aphrodite, as well as numerous minor goddesses. 

The baby girl, my baby girl had black hair that seemed long for an infant. In the bassinet with her was a birth certificate, but her name had not yet been filled out. I guess that's up to me. Despite my shock at finding out that I was apparently a father, I decided I'd better give her a name. I thought for a minute before saying "Silena Andromeda Jackson." 

I decided to continue the Greek theme mom had started with my name, but I instead made it her middle name so she would have a more normal first name, in case she didn't like her middle name, and to avoid her having to deal with bullies making fun of her because of her name. I had to deal with that growing up, yeah not fun.

Don’t get me wrong I don't have anything against my name, but kids can be mean. Although I was still getting over the shock of finding out that I was a father, I knew that Now that I have a daughter, I would have to get an apartment of my own, I'm sure mom wouldn't mind us staying with them but regardless I don't want to be a burden on her and Paul.

My walk postponed for the moment, I headed back into the apartment. I set the bassinet down and picked my daughter up. She opened her eyes, and they were sea-green like mine. That made me even more certain that she had to be my daughter. My mom was sitting on the couch reading, but when I walked back in she said: "Percy who's this?" 

"My daughter, Silena Andromeda Jackson," I said smiling a bit. 

"When did this happen?" My mom asked. clearly surprised by that news

I replied, "I guess I must have run into a goddess that night because Zephyrus just dropped her off."

My mom just nodded in response. 

"Do you have any idea who her mother is?"

I shook my head and then I said: "Like I said I don't remember much from that night, and I don't remember that part at all. Now that I think about it Silena’s mother must have helped me get home since I can’t remember calling a cab or anything,”

Later that day Paul came home. After he saw Silena he asked most of the same questions as my mom had and I told them everything I could remember from that night. Even though I had obviously encountered a goddess that night I couldn’t remember it much less having sex with that goddess. 

My mom said that she would watch Silena while I was at work, and I figured I should probably look for a full-time job to help support us until I can get enough money to get an apartment of our own. Taking care of my daughter wouldn’t be easy but I wasn’t going to abandon her. Lately, I’d been thinking that my life really wasn’t worth living anymore but now I knew I had to keep living if only for my daughter. I wasn’t going to just abandon her. I may not have been expecting to have a child so soon but despite that I was still kind of happy about it and I knew I would try and be the best father I could.

I couldn’t help but wonder how my father would react when he learns of Silena. If I know him as well as I think I do he will probably be happy to have a grandchild, I’m just not sure how he’ll react to the fact that she is a demigod in addition to being a legacy. Silena also means that I will eventually have to return to camp, I don’t really want to after what happened but for her safety, she will have to go even if I don’t. Hopefully, by the time Silena has to go there, Annabeth will have left camp so I won’t have to run into her. That probably won’t be for quite a few years though so I’ll try not to worry about it just yet.

I was just hoping that Annabeth wouldn’t change her mind and come looking for me. I didn’t want to take her back after she had hurt me. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy’s point of view.**

In the days following Silena’s arrival we went and got everything we would need for her, because obviously, we didn’t have everything we would need since I never got an advance warning telling me, hey you have a daughter, you should probably get baby supplies. Mom seemed to be more than happy to have a grandchild. Paul also seemed to be happy as well since he had accepted me even after mom and I told him the truth about me. He was one of several father figures I had along with my dad and Chiron. Honestly, I was happy to have Silena since I’d sometimes wondered if I would ever get the chance to have children because I am often in danger due to my being a demigod. I honestly didn’t know if I would live much past my teens.

I wasn’t sure what my dad would think about Silena I figured I would be seeing my dad soon enough once he found out about Silena, I couldn’t be sure how he would react considering that Silena’s mother was a goddess. If she had been just some random girl I ran into at the bar it probably wouldn’t be that big of a deal, but since she was a goddess I wasn’t sure how he would react. I found out his reaction, though, a few weeks after her arrival. 

One day I was walking in central park, I had Silena in her stroller, and we had stopped for a short break. There weren’t many people around when I saw my dad coming toward me. I stood up to meet him, but I made sure I kept a close eye on Silena as well.

Somehow, he failed to notice the stroller, and asked me, “So I hear I have a grandchild?”

Smiling slightly, I nodded. As best I could tell from his expression he seemed to be pleased but confused. He asked,

“When did that happen?” 

blushing slightly, I told him the same things that I had told my mom and Paul, but unlike them, he came to a conclusion that we hadn’t thought of. 

After my explanation, he said, “Let me get this straight, a goddess took advantage of you while you were drunk?” 

While he had a point, I didn’t feel like I had been taken advantage of, and since I couldn’t remember what happened, for all I knew I might have been the one that started it. 

Once I voiced those thoughts he calmed and asked me “Where is she?” 

A smile appearing on my face once again, I took Silena out of her stroller, and passed her to him. He took her, and I wondered if he was trying to guess who her mother was. If he had a guess he didn’t voice it to me. He asked what her name was, and never bothered to comment on her first name. He knew well enough where it had come from he didn’t have to ask. 

I had always wanted kids, and after the wars, I had kind of planned on naming any kids that I might have after my fallen friends, but I would have never thought that my first, and probably only child would come from a one night stand with a goddess. To be honest, I had thought about Making Silena’s middle name Zoe, but I figured that since I didn’t know who her mother was it would probably be safer to choose a different name. I figured that depending on who Silena’s mother was they might not want their daughter to be named after a hunter despite the fact that Zoe had died a hero. 

My dad was still holding Silena, he was smiling at her. As he held her she reached up with one of her tiny little hands and grabbed at his beard. Dad seemed more amused than annoyed, and stifling a chuckle I moved her hand away. Dad looked at me once again and said,

“She has the sea within her. It probably comes from you but I’m not certain.” 

He passed her back to me, and I returned her to her stroller. Dad and I spoke some more, but before long he left. As best I could tell he seemed pleased to have a grandchild, although I wasn’t sure if he would be patient and wait to find out who her mother is, or if he would try and find out himself. We may not necessarily have to wait until she is claimed to learn who her mother is, as she grows up we may be able to guess it ourselves. It is pretty annoying that I can’t remember anything from that night, I would have at least liked to know who Silena’s mother was if nothing else. 

My mom had been a big help since Silena arrived. Obviously, at first, I was pretty clueless about what to do, but my mom has helped me out a lot. She watches her when I’m at work, but when Silena wakes up through the night I try to get to her and get her quieted down before she wakes up my Mom and Paul. They don’t complain when she does, but I can’t help but feel bad about it. 

Thankfully no one from camp has come looking for me, maybe Chiron somehow knew that I just wanted to be left alone. I couldn’t bring myself to go to Camp-Jupiter either. That was because Annabeth and I had originally planned on going to university there. That’s right, about a year before we planned on going Annabeth decided not to. She claimed that due to designs for new cabins, and the work she still had to do on Olympus she didn’t have time to go to new Rome, which would just add more work. 

It hurt me when she said that, but I stuck with her hoping that maybe after she got some of the work done she might change her mind, but instead a few years later she decided that she no longer had time for me either. 

That’s why her dumping me had hurt so much, any dreams I may have still had for us, were completely crushed. I had thought she was the person I would be with for the rest of my life, but it seems that I was meant to be alone. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy’s point of view**

I eventually did get a full-time job and got an apartment of my own. I think if it wasn’t for Silena and my mom and Paul I would have completely shut out everyone. I had no interest in being hurt like that again. I doubted that I would ever be able to love someone in a romantic way again. Not after what Annabeth did to me. Weeks turned into months as I lived my somewhat normal life in the city. Every so often a monster would come after me, but I would always defeat them quickly. Especially if I had Silena with me. I wouldn’t let anything happen to my little girl.

About seven months after Silena arrived she was crawling around  on the floor when I picked her up. After I did she looked right at me with those sea-green eyes that were identical to my own and said,

“Dada.”

At that moment I couldn’t stop the smile that spread across my face when my little girl said her first word. I felt happy, and that was an emotion I don’t feel as much these days. Silena seemed to be one of the few people who could actually cheer me up. She has never had to speak to do it either, all the things she did, all the little moments with her as I raised her always brought a smile to my face. Mind you it wasn’t quite as enjoyable when she would wake up in the middle of the night, or when she would start crying in a public place, and changing her diapers wasn’t exactly fun but all the good moments made up for the less enjoyable ones. Moments like her saying her first word were what made it all worth it. 

Silena may have been far from planned, but I certainly wasn’t complaining either. Sure, it certainly isn’t easy taking care of her by myself even with Mom and Paul’s h elp, but I don’t mind. Without her I would have been a shell of my former self, she gave me a reason to keep going. I had managed to become friends with a couple of my coworkers, and I hang out with them sometimes, but usually, when I’m not working I’m at home with Silena. 

I still had no clue about who her mother was, but I suppose it’s still a bit early for her to really do anything that would hint at that. I try not to think about the fact that I will eventually have to return to camp with her, and I can only hope that when that time comes she won’t end up tangled in some new prophecy, or even a war. Those thoughts made me reluctant to take her, but I knew I had too, it was the only place she would be safe from the monsters that already come after me, and will eventually come after her.

**Sally’s Point of View**

After Percy returned from camp and told me that Annabeth had broken up with him I was rather angry at Annabeth since I could see just how much she had hurt Percy. When I found out that after she broke up with him he had gone to a bar and gotten quite drunk I was shocked, even though he was old enough to drink he had never really shown much interest in trying alcohol of any kind. That in itself made it obvious just how much Annabeth had hurt him. 

the day that he came into the apartment with Silena I was shocked, I had gotten  used to crazy things happening a while ago but finding out that Percy had a child with a goddess was something I definitely wasn’t expecting to hear. Despite that, I was happy about Silena and Paul and I helped Percy take care of her. Percy stayed with us until he could afford an apartment of his own, I told him he didn’t have to move out, but I think he felt like he should. I was pretty sure he felt that by doing so he would be protecting us, that and the fact that I’m pretty sure he felt bad every time Silena would wake us up at night. It didn’t really bother me but he still moved out once he could afford it.

I could see that many of the things that used to make Percy happy didn’t anymore. He was never as excited over my cooking as he used to be. The only things that seemed to bring a smile to his face these days were Silena, and when he used to talk about the animals he had helped at the rescue shelter that he had volunteered at for a while before he got a full-time job. When he had gotten the  new job, he knew that he didn’t have time for both, so he stopped volunteering at the shelter. I could tell that he was slightly sad about that but he needed extra money so he could support himself and Silena and he wouldn’t get that if he continued volunteering.

I knew that Poseidon had visited Percy a few times since Percy left camp, and according to Percy he had seemed pleased when he found out about Silena, I couldn’t help but wonder if he had seen the same thing that I had. I was pretty sure that he had also seen that If it wasn’t for Silena Percy would have become even more depressed than he already was. As it was Percy doesn’t joke around like he used to, it is obvious that what Annabeth did still hurt him, and I know that Percy won’t be over it anytime soon. Even before this I had kind of suspected that if Percy ever had children he would be an amazing father. After I helped him out a bit that thought was proven true, it was obvious how much he cared for Silena, and he was quite protective of her. I hoped that Someday Percy would get over  Annabeth, and maybe even find love again, I didn’t want what Annabeth did to him to make him quiet and closed off forever but only time will tell if that would be the case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy’s point of view.**

Wow, I can’t believe it’s been over a year since Annabeth Left me and shattered my heart. Today is also Silena’s birthday which means my Mom and Paul are coming over, we were having a small party for her. My mom made a tray of cupcakes even though I told her she didn’t have to. I could have just gone and picked one up after all. I got Silena ready, and I was slightly amused when my Mom came in carrying the cupcakes, and Paul came in burdened with an armload of gifts.

Chuckling, I said, “Mom You are Spoiling her.”

She replied, “She’s my only grandchild, I think I have a right to spoil her.” 

I sighed but quit arguing. 

That was one thing about my mom. She was so kind and caring when I was a kid she almost never yelled at me no matter what happened. I wasn’t surprised by how happy she was to have a grandchild, and how much help she was. She was always happy to watch Silena when I couldn't. I guessed that Silena was starting to grow close to my mom and Paul even though I guessed that she was closer to me since I had her most of the time once I got the hang of taking care of her. I might not have expected to become a father so soon, but now I can’t imagine not having my little girl. I’ve been doing my best to be a good father for her and keep her safe. Although monsters still come after me sometimes, I always defeat them before they even get the chance to hurt me or Silena. 

Silena chose that moment to come out of the living room. From where I had been standing talking to my mom and Paul I could see her so I did know that she was okay. Up until that point, Silena had been Preoccupied with one of her toys to the point that I don’t think that she had even realized that my mom and Paul had arrived. Once she finished with the toy she stood. At this point, she had pretty much got the hang of walking. When she stood though she noticed my mom and Paul for the first time and said, “Gramma.” She couldn’t quite pronounce grandma so that’s what she called my mom. Silena tried to run to my mom, but the keyword there though is tried. She may have gotten the hang of walking but the same didn’t apply to running. In her haste, she tripped and fell hitting her knee on the hardwood floor.

After she hit the floor she started to cry, honestly, I’m not sure whether Mom or I moved faster in order to get to her and calm her down. Once I got to her, I calmed her down, and I could see that her injury would be nothing more than a bruise. Once she calmed down Her party continued. 

I couldn’t help but chuckle slightly when she got her cupcake all over her face. We cleaned her up and then we opened her gifts, she’s still a bit young to do it herself. Her gifts were mostly toys and clothes. Time always seems to pass so quickly, I know there’s the old saying, time flies when you’re having fun, but sometimes it goes by quickly whether you’re enjoying yourself or not. 

This past year the only bright spots in my life were Silena, my mom and Paul, and my dad. A couple of months ago I decided to Iris message Nico and Thalia. I figured that the next time I saw Thalia in person she would probably zap me for not contacting her sooner, but that wouldn’t be for a while. As for Nico, he was annoyed but not as bad as Thalia.

Both of them promised not to tell camp where I was. The gods know of course but I guess that they weren’t telling the campers much either. Unsurprisingly both Nico and Thalia were surprised when I told them about Silena but they got over it quickly. I guess that they were used to hearing surprising news. 

After my mom and Paul had left, my dad showed up. it was probably best that he waited until they were gone to arrive. After all, the last time the three of them were in the same room, well there was only one for it, and that word was awkward. Obviously, at the time none of us said anything, but I’m pretty sure we could all tell. 

Even though she didn’t see him as often I’m pretty sure that Silena was getting close to my dad too, or as close as she could get when she didn’t see him often anyway. Overall the day went pretty well. I think I was finally starting to move on from Annabeth, although I know I’m still not ready for a new romantic relationship. I don’t want to be hurt again, and now that I have Silena to worry about I would also have to find someone who could be a good mother for her. I still don’t really have any idea who her mother was, even my dad wasn’t sure. She’s still too young for us to really be able to tell. Regardless of who her mother is, I know I love my little girl, and I want to keep her safe for as long as possible. 

**Poseidon’s Point of view**

I had been quite surprised when I learned of what happened to Percy. The Athena spawn should consider herself lucky that Percy talked me out of harming her, otherwise she wouldn’t still be at camp half-blood right now. Technically though only I have to keep my promise, the Naiads and Nereids can still do what they want to her. Due to that she still has to avoid my domain. I was even more surprised when I learned of my granddaughter, especially when I found out that she was not only a legacy but also a demigod. I considered trying to find out who her mother was, but I decided it was best to wait, in time her interests, and Personality may give us hints about who her mother is. 

It has been many years since I had a grandchild so I decided that I would try to visit Percy more often. Partially so I can see how he’s doing, and partially to see Silena. I guessed why Percy had chosen to give her that name, and I understood his reasons. I knew that Percy wasn’t interested in having anyone from camp half-blood knocking on his door just yet so we hadn’t told the campers where he was or what he was doing. 

I was pretty sure Percy wanted to try and live as normal a life as he could until he would inevitably have to return to camp half-blood with Silena. I guessed that if he hadn’t had his daughter Percy wouldn’t have been nearly as happy as he was. He was obviously a much better father to her than I was to him because the ancient laws had prevented me from doing as much for him as I would have liked. Regardless I knew that silena was the one thing that had motivated Percy to keep going on with his life. 

Now that she was a year old, it was clear that Silena looked more like Percy since she had the black hair and sea-green eyes that Percy had gotten from me. I hoped that Percy would eventually get over the daughter of Athena and find someone else, every time I visited him seeing him so upset always made me angry, and it was only my promise to Percy that stopped me from harming Annabeth.

I think that surprisingly even Athena was disappointed by her daughter’s actions, I think she had finally realized that Percy wasn’t what she had always thought he was. He was different from many of my other children. he was much more modest than any of them would be, and his loyalty probably made recovering from the heartbreak all the more difficult. I wished I could do more to help him but the heartbreak was something he’d have to get through on his own. 

Despite that, I still try to visit Percy and Silena as often as I can, although I would like to visit them more often. Silena is a nice little girl and I know that Percy is extremely protective of her. Obviously, I can’t blame him because she is still only one, so she obviously can’t protect herself. Not only that but monsters still find and attack Percy and he would obviously be devastated if anything ever happened to Silena, and it would also really upset me too. I had grown rather fond of her since I had first seen her and I knew I would do everything I could to make sure that nothing bad would happen to her. Percy also deserves to be happy after everything he’s gone through during the two wars. If he wants to live like a mortal for a while he should be able to, he’s earned it after everything he’s gone through just to make sure that we stay in power. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a while, and that might happen sometimes if I run into writer's block or just don't write every day. I do plan to complete all my stories eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I made you wait a while, I'll give you another chapter today.

**Percy’s Point of view**

Did I ever expect that I would end up being a single father? No definitely not. Am I complaining about it? No, I’m not. There are really only two things that I’m not looking forward to when Silena gets older, one of those is camp, and the other one that unfortunately will come sooner than that is putting her in school. 

I certainly wouldn’t be the best person to help her with her homework since I had a hard enough time with it myself when I was in school. I wouldn’t be much of a help to her when that time comes. I think my mom and Paul will have to help her with that. I try not to think about that since it won’t happen for a few years.

Lately, she has started to hate it when I leave her with my mom and Paul. I’m pretty sure that it’s not that she doesn’t like them, she does, she just doesn’t want me to leave. That makes it harder for me to leave her even though I know that my mom and Paul will take good care of her. She’ll usually start crying when I try to leave, and since I hate seeing her cry it’s hard to leave. 

My mom said it’s just separation anxiety, and that a lot of babies go through It at her age. Hopefully, she will get over it quickly. She is the most important person in my life at the moment, and I hate seeing her upset. I may not be able to love anyone romantically right now, but I can, and do love my daughter. 

One evening when I was on my way home from work my ADHD was causing me to fidget impatiently as I sat in traffic. Finally, we started moving again, and I continued heading to my mom and Paul’s in order to pick up Silena. After I made a couple of turns I noticed a group of hellhounds coming toward me. Great just great. I thought sarcastically. Slightly annoyed I pulled into the first parking lot I came across since the hellhounds were continuing to approach my car. Since my mom’s books had done quite well she had bought the car for me, I’d argued against it, but she didn’t listen. She had done it several months ago after I had moved out. Anyway, I got out of the car as the hellhounds approached. You might be wondering why I chose to stop and fight instead of trying to just lose them in the car, well the reason was that with the state of traffic at the moment I figured stopping was my better option. 

As the hellhounds got closer I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. When it was close enough the first hellhound leaped at me but I slashed my sword through its stomach causing it to disintegrate into gold dust. 

Before the second one even got a chance to attack me I attacked first slashing my sword through its neck. It tried to dodge my blow, but it just wasn’t fast enough. By the time I finished off the third one the fourth was expecting my attack and managed to evade it, but before long I finished it off, along with the other two hellhounds. After that, I brushed the monster dust off myself as best I could and got back in my car. Now that I didn’t have monsters following me I continued heading to my mom and Paul’s. 

When I got there it didn’t take long for my mom to figure out that I had been in a fight since I still had some monster dust on me that I’d missed when I tried to brush it off. Mom asked, “What happened?”

I replied, “I ran into a few hellhounds, no big deal Mom,”

She just nodded before I asked, “How was she?” I was wondering how Silina was after I had left since she had been rather upset when I left this morning. 

My mom replied, “She cried for a while after you left. We tried to calm her down, but she just wanted you. She did settle down eventually though,” 

I sighed when she said that, mom obviously knowing what I was thinking said, “Don’t worry so much, she will get past it soon enough.”

I replied, “I know, but I hate leaving her knowing she’s like this,”

My mom replied, “I know, and that shows how much you care about her. You have done a good job of taking care of her, but now you just have to wait for her to get through this on her own,” 

I reluctantly nodded, although I wish there was more I could do to help Silena get through this. 

My mom said, “Come, I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you,”

I nodded, a smile crossing my face as I thought about my daughter. I headed into the living room where Silena was playing with a toy. When Silena saw me it wasn’t hard to tell how happy she was. After that, I picked her up off the floor, and I took her home. Thankfully no more monsters found me that night, and we made it home without further delays. Even the traffic wasn’t quite as bad as it was earlier. 

We are trying to make sure that Silena doesn’t find out about the gods, and monsters too early, obviously she’s so young now that even if she does see a monster or anything else mythological she wouldn’t understand what was going on, but we will have to be more careful about what she sees as she gets older. 

For dad, she won’t know the difference until we tell her, but when she’s older I’ll have to keep Iris messaging to a minimum, or at least make sure that she doesn’t see me doing it. I know that she will most likely see monsters, but that’s kind of hard to avoid since they come after me, but I will do everything I can to make sure she’s safe.

I know that when she’s older she will eventually ask questions about her mother as well, unlike my mom and me I won’t have to completely lie to her about that since I don’t actually know who her mother is. but that information will have to wait until she is old enough for it.

I couldn’t help but wonder whether she would have any powers from her mother, she might, depending on who her mother was. I also wondered if she would get any power over water from me. I knew that legacies don’t always receive powers from their parents, but Silena is kind of a special case since I’m a child of the big three, and she’s a triblood, not just a legacy. 

I knew that we wouldn’t learn the answers to those questions until she is older, but I couldn’t help but be curious about it. I also wondered what my dad would do when we do find out who her mother is, I suppose his reaction could vary depending on who her mother ends up being. 

After we made it home I set Silena down and got dinner ready for myself. I didn’t feed Silena because my mom already had since I was late picking her up thanks to the hellhounds. I hoped she would get over her separation anxiety soon because I just hate seeing her upset even though I usually have to leave and I know my mom and Paul are fully capable of watching her. 

I have pretty much settled into a routine at this point, and the days seem to blend together, I’m just pleased that no one from camp has found me since I’m not interested in going back at all even though I know that I will eventually have to return with Silena. I know Annabeth was the only person at camp who had hurt me, so I did miss my friends, I just didn’t want to go back to camp because I’d probably end up seeing her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy’s point of view.**

Selina is two now, we decided we would take her to Montauk like Mom would always do with me. the cabin mom always rented wasn’t big enough for all four of us, so my mom and Paul were renting one of the others. I told them that they didn’t have to, that I could have rented another one, and let them have the one we always used, but mom being mom, she insisted. 

I was driving to Montauk with Silena when she asked,

“Daddy where are we going?”

“Somewhere your Grandma always used to take me when I was growing up sweetheart,” 

I answered still keeping my eyes focused on the road ahead of us.

“Will it be fun?” she asked me.

“It always was for me,”

I answered smiling slightly even though she couldn’t see it.

Montauk was one of the only places Annabeth hadn’t ruined for me, I had always loved it there, and we had decided to continue the tradition with Silena. I hadn’t actually taken her swimming before, and I didn’t know if she had inherited any of my powers so I wasn’t going to take her out far when we did go into the water. I wasn’t going to use any of my powers either to keep up the charade that I was normal. I wasn’t going to tell her the truth about our family until she was at least twelve.

I wasn’t going to put her in danger early by her finding out the truth about us. Eventually, I turned into the area where the cabins were. I noticed that the Prius was already there, which meant that my mom and Paul had beat us here. A while back Paul had gotten the hood fixed, apparently, he had told the mechanic that the car had been vandalized in order to cover the real cause of the rather large dents. I let silena out of the backseat and then got our things out of the trunk. I walked toward the cabins. When we reached them I went into ours and began cleaning it up a bit. 

Silena had followed me in and played with one of her toys as I cleaned. Silena seemed to like playing with dolls and other girly toys, her favourite movies, and stories seemed to be fairy tales. Despite that, she also liked to play outside. Even though we had never taken her there before I was pretty sure Silena would enjoy the weekend at Montauk, obviously I couldn’t be sure, but I hoped she would. 

As I was cleaning the cabin I heard Silena shout,

“Grandma!” 

I glanced in her direction and saw that she had run out of the cabin to my mom who stood outside the cabin. Paul was close behind her. 

After I finished cleaning we headed down to the beach, I let Silena collect a few rocks and shells that caught her interest, but I made sure the shells were empty first. After that she just started playing in the sand, I watched her as she played happily, well I did until she threw a handful of sand at me. 

I said, “Silena no, don’t throw sand.”

She got the message and went back to playing. 

I thought about some other things we could do, but I figured she was a little too young for some of them. They could wait till she was older. Based on the fact that she seemed to be enjoying herself I figured we would be coming back. I wasn’t about to complain about that, I had always enjoyed going there going up so I would have no problem with coming back. 

Being near my dad’s domain seemed to be helping me cheer up a bit. When I was at camp going to the beach would always help me think. The heartbreak caused by Annabeth leaving me didn’t go away, but it wasn’t quite as hard to deal with. A while back I decided to contact Grover.

He was my best friend, I had missed him but I had hesitated to contact him because I wasn’t sure whether he would be at camp or off somewhere protecting the wild. It was nice to talk to him again, although I made him promise to not tell anyone else at camp that I had contacted him. Even though Annabeth had been the only one that had hurt me, but I didn’t want anyone from camp knocking on my door trying to convince me to come back. 

When we did go into the water Silena really enjoyed that too. We didn’t go out out too far since Silena hadn’t learned to swim yet, and I didn’t know if she had gotten my powers. I could safely say that we had all enjoyed that weekend, I was pretty sure that we would all be coming back next year, and that the tradition would continue on. 

During the last day of our trip, my dad showed up. I was walking on the beach when he walked up to me. he said,

“So the tradition continues,”

I shrugged a small smile appearing on my face before saying,

“Mom and I always liked it here, and we thought she might like it as well.”

“Did she?” he asked me.

I replied, “Yes she has enjoyed it like we hoped.”

He smiled, and we talked for a bit before Silena came wandering out of the cabin where she had been with my mom and Paul. When she saw my dad she shouted, “Grandpa!” 

before running toward him right into his outstretched arms. I couldn’t help but smile at the scene, even though my dad doesn’t visit that often, they were still pretty close. 

Silena asked him, “Grandpa why are you here? I didn’t know you were coming.”

Smiling at her, Dad said, “I knew you were coming here, I thought I would pay you a visit.”

Later that day we returned to the city, but I was sure that wouldn’t be the last time we went to Montauk, I knew Silena had enjoyed herself, and so had the rest of us, I had always enjoyed going there, and I felt like being near the sea again made me feel a bit better. I love silena and I know that if it came down to that I would do pretty much anything to protect her.

She is the most important person in my life, and losing her would be even worse than basically anything bad that’s ever happened to me. That’s why I won’t let anything happen to her. she is my daughter, and most likely the only child I will ever have, I’ve enjoyed every minute with her, and I don’t know what I would ever do if I lost her.


End file.
